


Lost and Found

by riversong_sam



Series: Lost and Found [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Multi, SPN RPF - Freeform, Supernatural RPF - Freeform, eventual poly relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 255Parings: Jensen x Danni, ReaderWarnings: parental angst, fluffA/N:Feedback keeps me writing please give me. Should I keep going?





	Lost and Found

“Jensen I cant find JJ.” Danni sobbed into the phone to her husband who had to step off stage after the 911 text he received only moments ago from his wife.  
Jensens heart dropped, “Where are you?”  
“Greenroom.”  
“I’m coming.” He had Rob go excuse him from his panel and ran to the greenroom as fast as he could.  
**  
You hadn’t meant to stumble upon the little girl, but you couldn’t have left her there crying. You picked her up after introducing yourself and took her back to your hotel room. Her name was JJ. Figuring she was a convention goers daughter you were going to settle her in front of your TV and then call hotel security. You’d heard of supernatural but had never seen it so you didn’t know who she was through that, though her name was oddly familiar. You were just in town on a business trip and this hotel had the only room left close to where you needed to be without a long ass commute.  
Setting JJ in front of the TV you found a station playing the lion king and left her watch while you opened your phone to look for the hotels number. That was until your twitter blew up. Opening one from your favorite celebrity Danneel Harris you saw a picture of the little girl you brought back to your room.  
You shot off a picture of JJ and a tweet  
(Pretend there’s a tweet pic) @DanneelHarris I think I found your daughter. Msg. me.


End file.
